Jaune of the Seven names
by shaniic
Summary: Jaune Arc, the farmhand, Vale's defender, the hero, the strategist, the yellow death, the conqueror, and the general of the heavens. He vanished years ago and returns with a coalition army against the kingdom he served. [A 2-part oneshot inspired by the manga Kingdom]


A coalition army. A temporary alliance made by different kingdoms in Remnant for a combined action. Within the annals of history only two were created. The first one to annihilate the superpower of a kingdom, Vytal, which happened more than sixty years ago. The second one was nine years ago. To which Vale defended itself from the kingdoms of Vacuo and Mistral. Vale successfully defended itself against the coalition after the defeat of their commander, Pyrrha Nikos at the hands of the rising officer, Jaune Arc of the [seven names]. The seven names were given to him for his seven titles that came from his seven achievements.

Jaune Arc started as a nobody, a simple farmhand. His village was near the border between Vacuo and Vale and the two kingdoms were in high tensions with one another. When Vacuo decided to invade the boy's village he rallied the people and coerced a nearby mercenary band to help him create a defensive militia unit that used their knowledge of the area to use guerilla tactics against the Vacuo army.

Losses were minimum, and he would always be seen in the forefront. When Pyrrha Nikos, also known as the [Invincible Girl], had recently reached the rank of general came to help defend Vale's territory since Mistral was in an alliance with them and this action further tied the bonds between the two kingdoms. Nikos found the young farmhand and told the king of Vale about him.

King Ozpin [The Wise] found potential in the boy and asked him to fight for the kingdom, to which the boy accepted. From then on, he rose through the ranks with fellow officers that fought alongside him he led the Crocea Mors unit fighting alongside his two adjutants; Nora Valkyrie, the mercenary queen who fought with him in the militia and Lie Ren, the assassin that was supposed to kill the king but was stopped by Jaune and was urged to serve him instead.

It took a while before the assassin agreed but whether it was fate or coincidence Jaune being comrades with Nora Valkyrie was what got him into his side.

Pyrrha Nikos occasionally came back from Mistral to visit Jaune and train him into a fighter that he is today.

These said titles are only given by the royal blood of the kingdom you serve and that kingdom alone. These titles can strengthen you or on occasions can hinder you and your abilities, for example is having a title that belongs to a criminal like a [Thief] will forbid one from owning any item within the kingdom that the person stole from. It was what gave the monarchy power and their word being absolute law.

Jaune's title included the following;

[Farmer's Valor] for defending his village,

[Immovable Wall] for fighting against the Vacuo army despite the odds being against him,

[Hero of Vale] for defending Beacon, the capital of Vale, against the invading force of Mantle with only his ten thousand troops and twenty-thousand militia made up of the citizens of Vale against fifty-thousand Atlesian soldiers while the main army was occupied by Vacuo's attack,

[Instinctual Strategist] For his use of tactics whilst being in the frontline of skirmishes agains Vacuo,

[Yellow Death] For quelling the white fang insurgency,

[Conquistador] For his achievement of bringing Vacuo to their knees despite of the king being against it.

And lastly, [General of the heavens] For slaying Pyrrha Nikos, the commander of the Vacuo – Mistral – Mantle Coalition army.

It was said that for seven nights after her death that the whole kingdom of Vale heard the grief of the said soldier at the loss of his mentor and friend. After eight years the knight vanished along with his adjutants and army.

Among his peers were Ruby Rose who led the Crescent Rose unit. Thanks to her positive demeanor and strong sense for justice the soldiers would always fight with strong vigor. Ruby's sister, Yang Xiao-Long and her friend Blake Belladonna who fights in the front along side her and the last addition, Weiss Schnee who ran away from Mantle due to circumstances and took refuge in Vale only to end up forming bonds and becoming a tactician for Ruby Rose's army. Along with their senior officers; Coco Adel the Great General that lead the CFVY army with her adjutants Velvet Sacrlatina, Fox Alistair, and Yatsuhasi Daichi.

And now, five years after Jaune Arc vanished the said Crescent Rose unit was facing a new coalition army the new kingdom of Atlas which conquered Mantle after its assault on Vale, Vacuo whose army was oddly rebuilt after their lost from Vacuo, and Mistral whose leader mysteriously decided to join the cause.

Outside the walls of Beacon castle was the army that waited for its siege. Ruby and her comrades stood on the parapet wall staring at the army, weapons ready with their wise king Ozpin at the center giving a speech to rally their men.

But he was cut short when a soldier on a horse covered with a standard silver knight's armor a black hood with orange designs that hid his face under its shadow and a red sash on his waist. He shouted at their liege's name. The king turned around and Ruby wished that she didn't knew the voice it belonged to nor did she believe that the hood the soldier wore was the same hood she made for him. She looked at her sister beside her whose fist was clenched, clearly shaking in anger. And behind her the soldiers of Vale murmuring at the familiarity of the voice.

"Surrender the throne Ozpin! Your rule has long been due. You're no longer the wise king that we knew. Not with the witch Cinder serving by your side!" The knight shouted.

Ozpin gave a manic laugh. "And who are you to spout such lies?! Show your face. Lest my army remove your head from your shoulder."

"To forget one of the people who served under you proves how much you've changed."

Ruby didn't want to believe, she had a feeling but ignored it knowing it was nigh impossible for him to be on _that_ side. The knight removed his hood to reveal the face belonging to Jaune of the [Seven Names]. "I am Jaune Arc. A General of Vale."

He looked at Ruby and her sister, then the soldiers and officers that stood with them. And his next words were what broke her heart the most.

"And I have called forth this coalition between the three kingdoms and lead it to remove you from the throne O wise king of Vale." He stared at Ozpin, his eyes blazing with conviction. The same conviction that everyone came to rely on when he fought with them against the same scenario. Eyes that was filled to the brim with hope and fierceness that they feared no enemy no matter how outnumbered they were. And that man was this time against them.

"Jaune! Stop this! Aren't you bound to your oath!?" Ruby shouted.

Jaune closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I gave my oath to the kingdom and its people. Not the king."

"By destroying our kingdom!?" This time it was Yang that asked.

The blonde knight shook his head. "The king has changed. Surely you all have noticed it? He's not the same anymore ever since – "

"Silence!" The king ordered, and the generals followed, after all the king's words are absolute. "Ironic how the one who defended the kingdom from this alliance would create another!" He laughed and regained composure. "But, I am a forgiving king." He gestured to himself. "Lest you want to be branded a traitor, beg for forgiveness and offer your neck to me and I'll give you a swift death." He smiled.

"Fuck the king." The blonde knight smiled.

"What did you say!?"

"Read my lips. Fuck. The. King." He gave a grin filled with superiority. "I'm still bound to my oath. I am bound to my kingdom and her people." He challenged the king of Vale. "It would include the royal family but not a false one." He glared at Ozpin his previous smile replaced with a frown of displeasure, his blue eyes filled with fierce rage.

The rest was surprised at him. Ruby and her comrades knew of the bumbling confidence he always had but to this extent, this was a sign of idiocy. To be branded a traitor means exile from the whole of remnant. The army looked upon their king and what choice he would do.

"Fool!" he laughed. "From this day forth I, Ozpin the Wise, brand Jaune Arc of his eight title. The [Traitor of Vale]!" He shouted.

The officers could only look in disdain at how the mark of a traitor would form none of them could say anything, not because they were speechless but for they have been forbidden by the great king to talk with anyone with the said title.

Yang grit her teeth while Ruby tightly held the hem of her combat skirt.

But another voice intervened. "I revoke that title!" And from behind Jaune appeared another person, a young boy around his seventeen years of age. "I, Oscar Pine, rightful heir to the throne of Vale revoke the title!" No mark appeared from Jaune's body. The blonde knight looked at Ozpin, whose face was filled with surprise.

"What!?" Rage and shock mixed into the expression that the king held for the boy.

"What's the matter, Ozpin? You don't even remember this boy you entrusted to me and Qrow?" He gave a conceited shrug. "Figures when you're nothing but a puppet to a _witch_." His eyes sharpened at the word

Ozpin shook in frustration and screamed at the soldiers and officers. "DEFEND THIS CASTLE WITH YOUR LIFE. ANY INSUBURDINATION SHALL BE MET WITH THE PUNISHMENT OF DEATH!" The king shouted while he turned around and walked straight towards Beacon's emerald tower.

The Great Generals Ruby Rose and Coco Adel nodded and answered for their respective adjutants. Once the King left Coco then talked to Ruby. With the King gone, the chain of command lands unto Ruby and Coco.

"Are you okay Rubes?" She asked.

"I will be. I'm more worried for Yang though." She whispered as she observed Yang staring down Jaune. From the army, Nora and Ren appeared and walked to the frontline then took the young boy named Oscar away from the front. Along with the Atlas' Great General Ironwood and Mistral's SSSN Unit led by General Sun Wukong. And there's the NDGO army from Vacuo led by Nebula Violette.

"Eight against twelve. Plus, their soldiers outnumber ours a hundred to one." Weiss started. "This is going to be quite difficult."

"Are we doomed?" General Velvet asked.

"Difficult but not impossible." Ruby said and gave a confident smile. "Right, Weiss?" She asked.

The Schnee heiress gave an amused chuckle. "With your unorthodox thinking, then yes."

Ruby nodded and the two left to start making final plans for the defense. Coco and her officers Velvet, Fox, and Yatsuhashi followed suit.

/-/

Despite the words exchanged earlier, the coalition army did not attack yet but instead camped by outside where their arrows won't be reaching them. Yang was standing atop the parapet wall observing them – Nay, she was watching _him_. The traitor, Jaune. Her anger was seeping through her body which would explain why the soldiers were either avoiding her or circling around her unless they want to be killed. Plus, the afternoon heat did not care to cool her down whatsoever.

"Yang?" Her closest friend, Blake, called out to her.

"What?" Yang asked in irritation. She knew Blake was sensitive to what others feel and Yang was pretty sure her rage was seeping outside right now, so it was understandable as to why she would feel frustrated at the thought of someone, even her best friend, approaching her. "Shouldn't you be at the war council?"

"I brought you lunch." Blake walked towards her without a care for her emotions. "I think stalking _him_ would feel much better with a full stomach."

"I'm not hungry." Yang said with a monotone voice, but her stomach growled in rebellion towards her attitude. "Dammit."

"Could've fooled me Yang." Blake smirked as she offered the tray of food that was supposed to be their lunch.

"Is this it?" Yang complained about the small portion of meal she was given.

"The coalition army cut off our supply lines from other villages so they're rationing our meals now." Blake sat down on the floor and leaned his back on the stone wall.

"This has _his_ name written all over it." Yang growled and sat crossed leg next to her.

"You think he's starving us out for surrender?"

"That or to the death. Remember this is the [Yellow Death] we're facing."

"And that warrants him being cruel against us? Even though he said his oath – "

"For gods' sake Blake, what do you want me to say?! If wishes were granted to every dreamer, then I'd wish he's back home with Ruby and me." She grits her teeth in anger. "He left us. Just like how my own mother abandoned me."

Yang lost her appetite and threw her tray on the floor. She hugged her right knee and stared at the mess she made. "Believe me, Blake. I _wish_ that Jaune isn't a traitor. But look at the reality in front of you. "

Blake stayed silent knowing that she heard a person was staying by the stairs towards their area. But she didn't know that it was Ruby who was eavesdropping on them.

/-/

Four days have passed, and the siege has yet to start. It was already planned that no blood shall be shed. He intends to have the people open the gates for them. Hence this crazy of plan of his.

Morning came and in front of the gates of Beacon Castle there sat the hero, Jaune Arc, along with a long table filled with wine and food to the brim. Beside him was Nora and Ren with Sun Wukong a few feet away tending to the horses that pulled carts filled with food.

"Are you sure about this, Jaune? This is beyond reckless. Even for you." Ren whispered.

"Its not Jaune if it isn't reckless Renny." Nora snorted a small laugh.

Jaune gave a chuckle. "They'd be wary of me, but I know they'd take the offer."

"And if they don't?" Ren asked.

"Then I put my trust too much in Ruby and we'll pay the price by being riddled with arrows." The blonde hero gave a sarcastic remark.

"This is way above my paygrade, Jaune." Nora complained.

"And yet here you are smiling." The silent assassin deadpanned.

"Its way more fun when Jaune is around." She shrugged.

"And besides, Ironwood's spies told us they're on the last leg of their supplies. Its either they fight hungry or accept this feast." Jaune smiled. "Nora? If you will?"

Nora nodded and took a deep breath,

Jaune inserted plugs inside his ears and offered Ren a pair, Ren accepted and did the same.

"RUBY ROSE! GET OUT HERE AND GET SOME OF JAUNE-JAUNE'S COOKIES!" The last word echoed and although Jaune asked Nora to call Ruby's attention he doubted that Ruby would fall for –

"WHAT!?" the adorable voice of the great general was heard from the parapet.

"I stand corrected." Jaune facepalmed along with Weiss who appeared beside Ruby.

"See? It's why I told you to bake some earlier!" Nora grinned with pride.

"What's this all about, Jaune!?" Ruby shouted in confusion.

Jaune stood up. "I want to talk to you. Bring your fellow officers as well if you like. Do so and I will provide you with food."

Ruby bit her lip and vanished from the wall it seems that Weiss and she are talking about what to do.

A few minutes later the gates of Beacon opened and there appeared the great generals Ruby and Coco along with their respective officers with a handful of soldiers acting as guards. The group approached slowly.

Jaune stood up. "Let's have a feast then."

/-/

Cardin Winchester is a 3000-man commander and he brought with him a handful of guards and his most trusted officers, Dove, Russel, and Sky. The situation was fierce to say the least. On one side was the highest officers that they had. On the other side was Jaune Arc and his adjutants silently drinking wine of course except for Nora Valkyrie who was trying to strike a conversation with Ruby who just gave nods and smiled. He wished his mentor, General Port, was here in his place to break the silence that is happening.

"What are you playing at, Arc?" Weiss was the first to break the silence.

Jaune smiled. "I just wanted to offer you all a meal. Wouldn't want Ruby and Yang to go hungry after all."

Yang clicked her tongue. "Never knew you still cared."

"Oh, but I do, honey. I always do." The blonde hero said with a grin plastered unto his face.

Yang slammed her hand on the table. "Don't call me that. _Never_ call me that again."

"Enough!" Weiss intervened before the situation escalated. "Enough with the games, Jaune. What is it that you want?"

He sighed. "Well, since you wouldn't want to touch your meal, I'll touch on the subject then." Jaune put his hands on the table and crossed his fingers. "I want you all to open the gates and let us in."

"You're joking. Right, Arc?" Coco raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not." Jaune said in a low voice.

"You raised an army against your kingdom and you expect us to bend our knee to you?" Weiss asked.

"No. I raised an army against Ozpin. There's a difference."

"Ozpin is our king!" Velvet retorted

"Is he, Velvet? Look me in the eyes and tell me that our king hasn't changed after the last coalition." Jaune stared at the rabbit faunus.

Velvet stammered and attempted to speak but faltered. Her action clearly representing the answer of her comrades. Even Cardin knew the king has changed.

"Even if he did change, the kingdom will fall without its king." Blake said.

"No. The kingdom will stay strong with its people. And if it needs guidance then there's us. And if the kingdom is lost again then the royal family will lead again. But not Ozpin. He's already gone." Jaune spoke glumly.

"Ozpin has no family. There is no ' _royal family_ '" Weiss stated.

"He has one. And you've seen him earlier."

"The Oscar boy? Just who is he exactly?"

Jaune gave a pained expression and bit his lip.

"You're hiding something." Ruby said.

The blonde knight's eyes widened in surprise at Ruby's statement.

"Very perceptive, Ruby." Ren gave a small chuckle. "I believe we should tell them everything now." Ren looked at Jaune. "But of course, the choice is yours."

He looked at the table for a few minutes before looking at the officers of Vale. "Fine."

He sighed. "Once you learn the truth, there is no turning back." He looked at them and explained.

Oscar Pine is the hidden child of king Ozpin. He was hidden from the world and his existence was known only by a handful of people. And one of them was Jaune who found Oscar by accident when he was quelling the White Fang insurgency. It was Qrow Branwen who explained who he was and his progenitors were. And later on, Jaune found out that the first coalition against Vale was incited by an organization that manipulated people. And one of them has gotten within the Valean council in the form of Cinder Fall.

"You mean the king's consort!?" Blake asked in surprise.

"Yes, her. It was her group that pulled the strings all those years ago."

"And how can you be sure that there's none of her cohorts are in your ranks?" Weiss asked, her arms crossed.

Jaune gave a shit eating grin. "Weiss. I'm Jaune Arc. During my years being gone I took them down by the root. I eliminated anyone that belonged to that organization. From Mistral, going through Vacuo, and even destroying Mantle with Atlas' army."

"Why Mantle?" Weiss continued to probe.

"The whole council was filled with them. There was no choice. And besides, General Ironwood is an upstanding guy. After all, he was friends with Ozpin. Which coincidentally, is the reason he's here. To help his friend."

"He's helping you kill his friend?" Yang doubted his words.

"Of course. After all, the king is a walking puppet." His words send shivers down their spines.

Ren then explained that this so-called organization uses a poison that inhibit logical actions and make them susceptible to psychotic suggestions. And if by any moment that the victim stops ingesting the poison in a set time then the victim will fell intense pain followed by his organs ceasing to function.

There was a pregnant silence before Jaune started to speak again.

"You may believe me or not, but it is the truth. And what you do with this is your choice."

"Just like how you chose to leave the kingdom?" Yang growled.

"In order to root out the problem I needed to go into hiding." He looked at Yang only to sigh in resignation. "Ren. Bring the supplies."

Ren nodded and left with Nora following him. He stood up as well. "Food worth two days for your soldiers. Whether you open the gates or not I will get inside Beacon. The lives of your people lie in your hands. Do we end this peacefully or must we shed blood?" He threatened.

At that time Cardin felt fear and awe at Jaune. Cardin could've sworn he saw the blonde to be bigger than him. A figure that he can never reach. To think that the farm boy that he once harassed would become someone like that.

/-/

Exactly two days had passed and at this moment, Jaune is staring down at Cinder Fall who was crumpled down on the floor. His armor battered, and body bruised. The fallen bodies of her cohorts lie on the ground. Many of the generals were wounded from the battle that occurred. Generals Port and Oobleck, the ones who stood by Ozpin till' their bitter end have lost their lives.

"Any last word, witch?" Jaune asked as her raised his blade.

"You bast – "

Jaune swung his sword down her neck and separated the head from its body. Now the snake is truly dead. His comrades and the generals who opened the gate of Beacon for him watched as he stood by Ozpin who was staring blankly at the corpse of Cinder. Like a puppet whose strings were cut.

"Rest now, good king. And let your child handle the rest. His name will shine brighter that your dark days would be overshadowed." Jaune pierced the old king's heart. He could've sworn that the man smiled at the last second of his life.

"Is it over?" Ruby asked who was equally wounded like Jaune. It wasn't grievous wounds, so the blonde could be at ease. He observed his comrades.

Team CVFY, NDGO, and _SSN was outside leading their army against the soldiers that were once loyal to the organization Jaune worked hard to uproot and destroy. Within the throne room was an unconscious Blake being carried by Sun.

Weiss who relied on Yang's shoulder to stand up. Yang who was looking at him with a concerned yet still angry expression.

Nora who rode Ren in a piggyback ride manner. Hopefully that last fight would mean the two would just tie the knot already.

General Ironwood beside Oscar who held the king's Cane. The symbol of Vale's new ruler. The two of them stared at each other before Jaune nodded before sheathing his sword and throwing it on the ground before them.

With a hurt expression on his face Ozpin walked forward and sat down on the King's throne.

Ironwood opened the doors to reveal Jaune's personal army coming inside and surrounding the hero. Their hands trembling.

He looked them. And felt pride at the lengths these men would go for the kingdom. He thanked them all inside his heart while deliberately avoiding the sight of Ruby and Yang.

"Jaune Arc. For your insurrection of overthrowing the last king and establishing a coalition army against the kingdom you are to be imprisoned for seven days and shall be executed the morning after."

Jaune closed his eyes and smiled.

"You'll be a great king, Oscar. I know it."

/Part 1 of 2 End./

 **So, its been a while! I've been busy and was literally at the mountains guys. I was there for some part-time work under my father. So, while there I was just taking notes of snippets that came into my head and this was one of them. It's a bit vague and I think its poorly executed but its just a two-part shot to calm down the raging words in my head.**

 **I was inspired by the manga, Kingdom, into making this. Since before I went into seclusion (lol) I dl'd the whole ones up to what I can dl and VOILA my heart burned at the fiery heat that the manga brought to my soul!**

 **My other fics shall be updated after finishing the second part of this one, which may or may not be posted next week. Depends cuz of personal reasons.**

 **Love and peace ya'll! Shaniic is out! :***


End file.
